So Easy To Fall
by RoraShigoto
Summary: It's easy to fall in love. It's getting back up and re-stabilizing yourself that's hard. /for FallenPooka./ .:Zemyx:.


****

So Easy To Fall

_**It's easy to fall in love. It's getting back up and re-stabilizing yourself that's hard.  
**__**And Zexion is soon to find this out.**_

_**((for FallenPooka))**_

Some say love is friendship caught on fire. Some say it's the most basic of insanities. Others believe that love is the easiest emotion to feel. But fuck what they say. Fuck all those people who say it's all easy and happy-go-lucky. Why would you want to set your friends on fire anyways? How is one of the most complicated and complex parts of the human nature spirit basic? And, really, all that aside, who the hell cares

One thing's for sure: once you fall in love, it's a struggle of survival of the fittest to get back out. And Zexion Ishida fell hard.

Another thing about love that he learned was that it sucked.

It started around three or four months ago, he thought. Ever since his first day in AP Philosophy at Hollow Bastion University. Ever since he saw a blond male that had ran in late for class. Ever since Zexion saw those eyes, saw that smile, saw the male named Demyx. And everything about him Zexion could remember vividly.

Ever since that day, Zexion had fallen hard.

He tried his best to forget it. Truly he did. Alas, much to his avail, he could not seem to get the blond off his mind.

Zexion cursed himself mentally as he again caught himself staring, wide-eyed, at Demyx. He had studied the blonde's movements and watched how he would laugh and smile. Zexion was sickening himself. Never, in his entire life, had he behaved in such an unpleasing and unappealing way. He had never stepped out of the isolation that he confided himself in. And now that he noticed his odd actions, he promised himself he would stay on track.

He came to college to study, learn, graduate, and then become the next best-selling writer the world had known. He did not, however, come to hook up with cute blonds that sat almost directly in front of his line of vision.

"Zexion," Professor Vexen called to him, "would you care to elaborate the problem?"

Zexion looked at the board and his face almost flushed. Had he been so caught up in thoughts about Demyx that he missed the entire lesson? Fortunately, and by some odd chance of luck, the clock ticked to the sound that meant the end of class. Many alarms on watches and cell phones went off and the entire body of students stood, gathering their things and walked out the door.

"Saved by the bell, Zexion," Vexen said as the addressed male started out the door. "Chapter sixteen, lesson twenty-eight. I suggest you study tonight."

With one last glance to Demyx, Zexion sighed and left, nodding.

And he kept falling.

--

"I don't see what your problem is," Axel Fujiwara, Zexion's fiery red-headed roommate, said as he rolled his eyes. Zexion shook his head, waving off the comment, and went back to finishing his current in-progress essay. The door opened widely, revealing a small blond sophomore: Roxas.

"Hey guys," he greeted. "What's up?"

"Zexy here's got a crush!" Axel told the blond, stretching out the last word with all his might. He smirked as Zexion shot him a glare that would freeze hell over. Roxas laughed, shaking head, and sat down on the couch next to Axel.

"Really?" the sophomore asked. "Who?"

"No one-"

"Some hot senior, apparently. All I know is he's blond and he has a class with Zexion."

"Oh shut up," Zexion growled, abruptly standing up and stomping outside. He slammed the door to the dorm room loudly. Huffing, the silver haired man went briskly to the elevator and made his way outside. He strolled to the campus library, which was pretty close by.

His head was mixed up. With confusion, with anger, and with sadness. Never before had he been so messed up and lost. Never.

He trudged into the library entrance and took a random book off the shelf. Zexion was well-known to this library, as he came at least twice a week, and not just for studies. He sometimes just re-read books, since he could finish them faster. Sometimes he would only check out a book and mingle with the students that worked there. Zexion even thought about getting a job here, but thought better of it after he considered all the trouble it was. The library was usually crowded, which bothered him.

Zexionwent to sit down in his favorite corner with his book, when something then caught his eye. A blond browsing a section of books on philosophy. Zexion stopped dead in his tracks and stared for a brief moment. Then, he caught himself and began towards the male.

His feet moved involuntarily, it seemed. They carried him closer and closer. Soon, Zexion was near him, maybe too close. The blond turned to look at him, but Zexion had no reaction. He seemed not to notice, his trance was set. But as the blondopened his mouth to speak, Zexion regained and jumbled together, "Needanyhelp?"

"Uh, sure...?" Demyx said, smiling sheepishly. "I'm trying to find something to help with my Pihlosophy class. I totally don't get this new chapter that we're working on and I can't find my book."

"You're in... Vexen's noon class, right?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Demyx commented. Zexion shrugged and looked to the ground.

"I'm in the same class," he blurted out. "I've seen you around."

"Oh! Hey! You're the smart kid, aren't you?! Zexion?" the faux-hawk blond exclaimed. Zexion nodded, his gaze going to look up at Demyx's face some. "Oh, heh, sorry. But you should get this, right? Could ya, maybe, help a guy out some?"

"Of course, I offered, didn't I?" Zexion tried to laugh. Really, he did. But it came out more of a sarcastic huff of breath. He shut up immediately and looked to his right at nothing. "I-I don't have my book or homework with me right now, but we could meet tomorrow or something...?"

"Sure, that'd be cool! We can meet here, if ya like, is seven a good time for you?" Demyx grinned at him. Zexion's stomach did a wild flip at the goofy grin. But he nodded all the same turning and waving goodbye to Demyx. He walked away, out of the library without remembering to get the book he had.

As he walked, his stomach couldn't seem to settle down.

Tomorrow night, he thought as he headed for the dorms. Tomorrow, I'm studying... with Demyx.

That night, as Zexion lay in bed, he fell even harder.

--

The next day, Zexion was extra early to class. Vexen looked to him with a raised eyebrow as the lilac haired male found his seat and took out his notebook. Vexen glanced around, then looked at his watch. He pushed his view to Zexion and coughed loudly. The noise viberated off the walls, but Zexion didn't look up from what he was writing in his notebook. "You know, Mr. Ishida, my class does not begin for another thirty minutes."

The comment made Zexion look up then. He nodded. At Vexen's second loud cough, which urged the other to go on, Zexion stated, "I'm waiting."

"As I can see," Vexen said. "Is there, perhaps, any reason as to _why_?"

At the movement of Zexion's head shaking, the professor continued, "Some blond bloke, then?"

"What...?"

"Don't think I haven't noticed," Vexen said with a smirk. That was the last of their conversation. Both males went back to work.

Is it that obvious? Zexion asked himself.

Five minutes to class, and students of all sorts began filling the room. Zexion didn't look up from his notebook, not even when his blond fancy came in and sat down. He would make sure that Demyx didn't know.

"Good afternoon class," Vexen began. Zexion drowned him out unintentionally, although he did look up to watch his professor further explain the new chapter on the board. No, can't zone out today, the male mentally told himself. Must know this chapter. So that way I can help Demyx. Tonight. Because we're studying together. At the library at seven o'clock. They were studying.. together.

And Zexion could then work Demyx into his lair, where Zexion would then make Demyx fall in love with him and pursue every sexual fantasy that anyone could ever dream of. Except bestiality.

Yes, and they would live happily ever after. The end.

Only, Zexion had to get to the beginning first. He made a mental note of all this. His plan was fool-proof. Study time equals bonding time, which eventually equals bondage time. Oh yes. It was perfect.

Zexion's watch went off, an alarm set for two. It meant that class was over. Shit, had he again zoned out because of Demyx?! He missed everything today! How the hell was Zexion supposed to impress Demyx with his knowing-stuff skills if he didn't know any of the chapter?! Damnit, damnit, damnit.

He gathered his things quickly, ready to hurry back to his dorm room and cram. As he began to pull his messenger bag, which he took every where with him, around his shoulder, his fantasied lover came up to him, a smile wide on his face. "Zexion," he said, "tonight at seven, the library, right?"

"Um. Yeah," Zexion said, his voice seemed foreign to him. He wondered then if Demyx had seriously forgotten.

"Okay, just making sure we were on the same track!" Demyx exclaimed. "I've got to go, but I'll see you later!"

The blond ran quickly out the door, giving a slight wave to Vexen. Zexion sighed and started his way out, today not stopped by his professor. The lilac haired male went to is dorm room, sitting on the bed with his philo book open. He began to read chapter seventeen thoroughly, not missing a single line or word. By five, Zexion had read through every paragraph and went through almost every problem in the book. He sat back against his headboard and sighed with exhaustion.

Two hours, he realized. Quickly, he stood up and went to his closet, searching and finally pulling out a plain black tight-fitting shirt, a pair black and red Tripp pants, and his studded belt. Walking over to his dresser, he brought out a pair of black and white checkered boxersand a pair of black socks. He took the items with him into the bathroom. Zexion sat the clothing on the floor and quickly stripped. The male then slipped into the shower, turning on the cold water. He shivered some at the touch of the cold liquid, but soon grew more used to it.

After showering thoroughly, Zexion stepped out, dried off, and dressed. When he was sure he had the perfect outfit, which mostly belonged to Axel, and he decided he officially ruled at picking out clothes on the spot, he checked his teeth in the mirror. They were clean and his breath was fine, but he took it the extra meter and brushed his teeth. There, he thought, examining himself in the mirror, good. It was six forty-five.

As he walked out into the living room to put on his shoes, he heard an all too familiar sarcastic voice, say, "Well, don't we just look lovely tonight?" Axel, of course. Zexion ignored him, picking up his black converse and sitting down to put them on. When he stood, Axel began laughing lightly.

Zexion shot him a look, stating, "What?!"

"Nothing," Axel replied, looking at the TV, where a re-run of House was playing. "Just a funny part in the show."

The lilac haired man shook his head, starting to walk out the door. He stopped again at his roommate's voice, "Wallet."

Shit. Zexion went swiftly back to his room and picked up the mentioned item from his dresser surface. Going back to the living room, he was paused by: "Book."

"Fuck you," he told the red head. Almost reluctantly, Zexion got his book and his messenger bag. He double-checked everything. Yes, every thing's here. I'm ready, his voice in his head said confidently. Walking back into the living room to leave, he smirked at his roommate as he walked past.

Just as he was about to walk out the door, however, Axel commented. "Underwear."

Zexion mentally panicked. He looked down to check, but stopped himself. "Nice try," he muttered, "asshole."

He heard Axel's laughter from down the hall.

--

Zexion was early at the library. It was six fifty-five when he walked through the glass doors and sat down in his usual corner. He pulled out his calculus book and sat it down on a small table in front of him. Opening it to chapter seventeen, Zexion began reviewing everything.

"You never stop studying, do you?" A soft voice made Zexion bolt his head up. The voice belonged to his beloved Demyx, he found. Zexion smiled at him, greeting the blond and telling him to pull up a chair. Demyx did so, sitting across from Zexion. "So, what's first?"

Zexion explained the basics of the chapter first, then showed him easy problems. For next two hours, Zexion had explained everything in the chapter to the other carefully, making sure Demyx understood it. And, Zexion noticed quickly, Demyx was a fast learner. The older male caught on fast and was soon doing the problems on his own.

Of course, Zexion could barely keep his eyes off Demyx the entire time. His thoughts drifted to him far too often, but Zexion made sure to stay focused. He took in every aspect of the male still. His smile, his bright eyes, and his cologne. God, he smelled good.

"Thanks again for helping me, Zexion," Demyx said as he closed the book. He gave it back to Zexion, who put it and his notebook back in the bag. The two stood up and walked out the door with each other. "So, where are you staying?"

"Oh, my dorm's just down this way..." Zexion trailed off, walking with his gaze to the ground. He barely noticed that Demyx was still walking beside him. The blond made light conversation with Zexion, with the latter chiming in to give opinions or answer questions. Zexion took mental note of how much the man of his dreams talked. Although he couldn't complain, his voice was soft and smooth and it helped pass time as they walked.

Zexion stopped outside his building and turned to Demyx. "So, uh, see you in class tomorrow-"

He was cut short by the feeling of Demyx's lips upon his own. Zexion subconsciously closed his eyes and responded. It didn't last long enough to Zexion, but perhaps that was what Demyx was intending. "Would you like to meet for coffee or something tomorrow night? Say, around five?"

All the adressed man could do was nod and walk to his dorm room in stunned silence.

--

The next day, Zexion watched as Demyx strolled into the classroom and sit down. The blond sat at his usual place pulled out his tattered Philosophy book. Then, he turned around, grinning, and waved at Zexion.

Zexion hit the ground.

* * *

**Written for FallenPooka. I am sosososo sorry it took this long!**

**Okay, so, Happy Zemyx Day, everyone! Woo! Yesh... alright, I'm good now.**

**_Much love, much respect. Goodbye!_**


End file.
